<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-Summer’s Evening- by Wocos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584653">-Summer’s Evening-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocos/pseuds/Wocos'>Wocos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Armin Arlert, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Top Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocos/pseuds/Wocos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert is a working man, but he aspires to become an author. Although, his work ethic is getting in the way of spending time with his beloved, Eren Yeager. Eren cannot get sleep without his lover beside him, so he must convince him to get some sleep. On this fateful night they’ll make amends in more  intimate ways, soon sleeping beside each other peacefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-Summer’s Evening-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic contains mild smut, so be warned! Fun fact! This story was actually just supposed to be pure fluff, but I guess it got a little off track, didn’t it? Also, this piece is written in modern times!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The summer daylight was swiftly fading, and the heat wave of that summer day was starting to cool into a crisp evening. Stars where aborn in the twilight, whilst the clouds began to disappear into the darkness ofthe sky. The wind chilled the air, making the atmosphere crisp.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The chilled air twisted through an opened balcony door, filling the apartment with a cool feeling. A young blonde, maybe in his early to mid twenty's, sat in a black chair, writing a novel. The ink of his pen creating a story on the parchment. His wrists ache from the constant  movement of his hand, for hours he had been writing, scrapping past ideas.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The blonde, Armin Arlert wanted his first novel to meet his standards, which meant perfection. He was a receptionist, underneath that, he was an aspiring author. Since Arlert's job was full time, he didn't get much time to write. So, he spent every free second of his time pouring himself into the blank pages, filling them with captivating sentences.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Arlert estimated he would be done with his book in the near future, he was about eighty percent done with writing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin was getting tired from constantly writing word after word, but he didn't want to waste any of his time. He had to work the next day, so he had to milk every minute from this night.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His brunette boyfriend disagreed with Armin's work ethic. The boyfriend, Eren Jeager was even to say jealous of Armin's obsession with writing. Jeager even thought it might be unhealthy, he didn't want Armin to work himself to the grave after all.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But the night went forward, and the candle lit in Armin's office became smaller with every second, and soon there wouldn't be any wax left to light the room. Soon the golden glow would burn out, filling the room with darkness.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren lied on his and Armin's bed. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He was restless.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Creak.....Creak....."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ever since him and Armin moved in together, Eren couldn't sleep without the smaller boy in his arms. So, seeming that Armin was still furiously working on writing his book, and not in the coziness of their bed. Eren couldn't sleep at all.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He kept saying to himself not to bother his lover, but it became too hard just waiting for him. So, he slipped the sheets off from his body, being greeted by the shivering air. Goosebumps immediately covering his unclothed body.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren crept through the halls, arms around his freezing body. He regretted not putting some actual clothes on, and only wearing his underwear. Though, he kept slowly walking through the halls of the apartment to get Armin.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The door was already open wide, so Eren decided to lean against the door frame. The brunette inspected the room with his eyes, especially his lover, hard at work.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The room glowed from the melting candle. It was warm and comfortable. The walls darkened from night sky, and only a small bit of space in the room was illuminated with light. But the area that had light, looked beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren looked at his lover, sitting at his desk, pen in hand, writing furiously. He was mumbling something, but Eren couldn't make out what he was saying. Armin looked deeply focused, taking a sticky note and writing something something down every few minutes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren walked over slowly to the handsome man before him, sitting. The floor creaked slighting with each move. Armin noticed the sound, but he didn't stop working, only a small smile formed on his lips. But Eren couldn't see this, seeing as he was walking behind Armin.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Soon Eren came to his destination, and wrapped his arms slowly around Armin's thin waist. His face leaning against the sitting boys shoulder, soon to be buried into it. A small smirk was pressed into the cloth of Armin's cardigan.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin had a small blush along the middle of his face. Only a small touch from Eren could make Armin feel so warm inside, even in the coldest of weather. Armin stopped working, a soft smile crept to Armin's lips.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You work too much." The taller boy groaned into his significant others shoulder.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I think I work too little." Armin replied back, a little sarcastically, a small smirk pressing against his face.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Erens face moved into Armin's neck, right below his ear. A sly, lustful, smirk formed on his lips from the corners of the brunettes mouth.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"If you feel like your working too little, I can make you work harder, but it has to be in our bedroom." Eren said slyly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin's face turned a little pinker, but he just giggled at Eren's sly remark.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"So, are you going to keep working till day break? Or will you get some rest with me?" Eren asked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I think I'll just finish up a few more pages. Is that okay with you, sir?" Armin replied, enunciating the last word with more force than the previous.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette grew red from this remark, and smirked. His teeth bit down on Armin's earlobe delicately. Earning a small hum from the small blonde.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Come to bed." Eren told, lust tracing his lips, his arms wrapping tighter around Armin's small body.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Claiming him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Give me another fifteen minutes, okay?" Armin said, rejecting Erens advances. Though, Armin was blushing, and slightly aroused from the current events.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren but down harder, this time also circling his tongue around Armin's flesh.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This time Armin hummed a little louder.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't make me sleep alone, I'll get all sad by my lonesome." Eren said whining sarcastically. A fake frown forming on his lips.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Aww, poor Eren Yeager." Armin said jokingly back.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Erens tongue traveled along Armin's ear, starting at his earlobe, and up to the top. Meanwhile his hands also slithered up around the blondes neck, hanging loosely in front of the smaller boys chest.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Enough with the jokes, I'm being serious now." Eren whispered in Armin's ear. Meanwhile his hands started to unbutton Armin's cardigan.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Eren...." Armin warned.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Shhhh, I know." Eren whispered back, confirming what was about to happen.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Soon Armin's shirt was off, and Erens hand traced his abs, getting closer to his pants with each movement.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Soon the brunettes hand was on the blondes clothed crotch. Noticing the bulge, he started to rub his palm on Armin's bulge.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin moaned in response.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren wanted to go further, so his hand stop massaging, and instead started to go back up to the start of Armin's pants. Slowly entering under them, even crawling under the sitting boys boxers.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin's gasped, but removed Erens hand.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Not here...." Armin said, trying to catch his breath.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren stopped, but then started to smirk, getting a mischievous idea.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He stroked his chin and said, "If not here, are you agreeing to go to our bedroom?" Eren said the last part a bit more smug than the beginning.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin rolled his eyes, not impressed by his smug remark.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I must be more clear it seems. I mean, not here, and not now." Eren frowned at his boyfriends rejection to his advancements. But Armin kept going, "I'm sorry, that was a bit harsh....I do love you very much, and I'll be in our bed in fifteen minutes, I promise."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren smiled, "I love you too." The taller boy then sat on a brown chair in the room.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin raised his eyebrow, he wasn't expecting Eren to stay. But he wasn't going to tell him to leave, he quite enjoyed his lovers company. And it may make his work less stressful. And now his blood is flowing from their recent interaction. Giving the blonde many ideas, writers block was something that Armin never received since he had been living with Eren.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren pulled out his phone and started swiping and taping, "Fifteen minutes you said?" The brunette asked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin smirked and giggled, "Timing me now?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren grinned at Armin, showing his teeth.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Time starts.......Now!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fifteen Minutes Later......</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—————————————————————</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And.....Time!" Eren called.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Five more minutes?" Armin asked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Nope, a deals a deal!" Eren said blowing out the candle and picking Armin up.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin blushed slightly, and gave Eren a shocked expression. "Eren!" Armin called out.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren just smirked at his blonde lover and carried him through the halls, a swift breeze chilling their skin.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Soon they entered their bedroom, the carpet beneath Erens feet, warming him slightly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren walked swiftly to the bed, laying Armin down, then pinning the short boys wrists to the bed with his strong hands. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin blushed at the interaction, and turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren smiled, "You said not now around twenty-ish minutes ago, so....." Erens smile grew smugger, his hot breath warming Armin's face.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You could say this is your punishment for not coming in earlier." Erens smile grew into a smirk, his face inching closer to Armin's neck, his breath burning his skin, sending shivers down the pinned boys spine. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin's breathing hitched, "Eren....."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette licked up Armin's neck to his earlobe, sucking on the skin, massaging the flesh with his teeth. Armin squirmed underneath the other boy, aquiet moan spilling from his soft lips. It was becoming to much for Armin to resist.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Eren....I n-" The stronger boy started to palm the smaller boys bulge through the thin fabric. "I n-need to take a shower, and get to sleep.....I-I have work tomorrow morning, and it's already so..." Eren didn't listen, or rather, the brown haired boy didn't want to. He rather decided to pick up the fast with his rubs.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren then stopped, an idea coming to his mind, a sexual one, "That's fine, I have ideas of other stuff to do in the shower. Especially in the steam...." Eren whispered into the red faced boys ear.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin frowned at Eren, then Eren let go and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll let you take your shower."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren stood up, freeing the flustered boy from his grip. But Armin's face was filled with guilt .</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin felt guilty, it wasn't like Eren was trying to force him to do anything, he just wanted to spend some time with him. And Armin hd mostly just been ignoring him, and instead focusing on his work.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So, Armin did something unexpected. The blonde pressed his hand against Erens crotch. "Before that, we have to take care of this." Armin then kneeled infront of Eren, dragging his boxers down the brunettes legs at a painfully slow pace. Armin kept pulling the down until they were at his feet.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then, Slowly, Armin licked Erens tip, making Eren flinch.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin's tonge slowly started to travel all over Erens length, surpressed groans escaping his throat.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren had a shocked but pleasured expression. I blush coming over his tanned face. Only a small light coming from two candles. The light was warm, lighting up Armin's face. Armin was practically glowing as he locked eyes with Eren as he carried on his dirty actions. A string of saliva and pre-cum connecting Armin's mouth and Erens cock, every time they separated.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Soon Armin put the tip in his mouth, giving quick sucks, teasing Eren.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin smirked, staring into Erens emerald green eyes as he sucked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Armin....." Eren moaned.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The blonde took this as a hint to go further, taking in the middle section of Erens penis into his hot, wet mouth.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren couldn't take the constant teasing much longer, he needed Armin.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren moaned the two magic words, "Armin....please...."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin gripped one of Erens thigh, putting the other on the floor. He then took Erens full length into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. The blondes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>head bobbed up and down, faster and faster, deeper and deeper.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah, fuck, Armin!" Eren moaned loudly, his hand pulled Armin's hair, and his eyes rolling back. The moaning boy was close, he could feel the heat rising. A string of curses and moans slipping from his mouth.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Armin!" Eren moaned loudly as he came in his lovers mouth. He breathed heavily. Armin's breathing was also unsteady after he swallowed Erens semen.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Armin...." The tall boy said breathily, his face was hot. Eren thought Armin didn't want to do anything tonight, just take a shower and sleep. Then Eren pulled him boxers up.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin stood up, the blondes face was also hot, although his hair was a mess, and he had saliva and cum dripping down from his lips.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The air was so thick, they could practically see each other's breath.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, I'm going to go take a cold shower, I'll be back her in ten to twenty minutes, kay?" Armin saidquietly in a low voice, just barley above a whisper. Then Armin reached his hand to the back of Erens head, and kissed him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The kiss was long and sweet, both of their eyes were closed. Eren could taste the familiar woody and the sweet flavor of Armin's lips, but he could also taste the left over semen from the shorter boys previous actions.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin then broke the kiss and went over to his dresser, starting to undress till he was in his underwear.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren could see the bulge in the undressing boys pants, "Armin, what about you?" Asked the brown haired boy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm going to take a cold shower." Armin replied, starting to walk towards the door. Then suddenly his hand was grabbed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't let you go so easily you know, especially with this." Eren said in his usual smugness, a smirk painted on his face as he rubbed Armin's clothed cock.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin blushed, but didn't stop him, instead moaning, "Eren....."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette took this as a sign to keep going, but he stopped to take the blonde to their bed. Pinning him down like before.  Eren then took off the pinned boys boxers. Cupping his hand around Armin's length, moving his hand up and down, at a slow pace, speeding up more when the blonde boy moaned.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Eren! Ha~, Ah~!" Armin was getting close from Erens constant movements.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Erens teeth came to the moaning boys earlobe, as they did before. Biting down softly, lowly he moved down to Armin's neck, biting, sucking, and kissing. Leaving marks all over his collarbone, even daring to leave one on his jaw.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The tall boy could fee Armin's cock twitch, hinting that he was going to cum soon.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Good boy, now cum for me." Eren breathed in Armin's ear seductively.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin was sensitive to Eren when he talked like that to him, only answering breathily, "Yes sir."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moments after the blonde yelled Erens name as he came on his hand.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eren grabbed the towel that Armin had gotten for taking a shower, and cleaned them off with it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>After they got under the covers, exhausted from their very tiring recent interaction.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Armin snuggled into Erens chest, and the brunette wrapped his hands around his lover in a protecting way.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe I'll wait to take a shower tomorrow morning, it is already pretty late." Armin said into Erens chest. Though, the only response was snoring from his significant other.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you, Eren."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>